


The physical side of love

by ahotep100



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahotep100/pseuds/ahotep100
Summary: My take on Jack following Phryne





	The physical side of love

**Author's Note:**

> My computer lost the new chapter of Scribbling Strangers that I wrote and I haven't had the energy to rewrite it (I'm still quite angry about it too!).  
> This oneshot however, has been stuck in my head for awhile and just screamed to be written. It's a bit bolder than I normally write, but I'm sorry to disappoint you with another story with no smut, but I just don't think I'd be good at that.

The Honourable Phryne Fisher had always thought of herself as a physical lover. Almost all of her relationships with men had been purely physical after all. However, it was not until she had left Jack Robinson at the airfield in Melbourne that she discovered just how physical she was when it came to her emotions.

Jack was nothing like any of those other men. She did enjoy the physicality of her relationships with the others and her body did recall their touches with pleasure. But they were not Jack!

It was strange really. She and Jack had never even once been intimate, but her whole being ached with the loss of his proximity.

The weather was quite chilly. The English autumn was slowly, but surely turning into winter and the dock was not exactly the best place to be if you wanted to stay warm. Heavy grey clouds covered the sky, but at least there was no rain. Her body shivered and pulled her red coat closer around herself, hoping it would provide at least a bit more warmth. She looked down at the marine shirt she was wearing. Perhaps she should have worn trousers...

The big ship had just docked and Phryne’s heart thumped happily faster in her chest. Jack Robinson was here!

She waited for the passengers to disembark, but she could not see him anywhere. She could feel her heart starting to beat faster and her stomach turned into a knot. What if something had happened to him on the way over? What if he had changed his mind? Left alone to his thoughts, he often worried too much and it never came out in her favour. She shook her head, reminding herself that she normally was not a worrier. At that precise moment, she saw him standing on the pier, dressed in his normal grey trench coat and the brown hat she had given him after the case at the wine yard, a brown leather suitcase in his hand.

He looked worried, nervous and lost and she realised he probably must feel a bit out of place. Like it had suddenly hit him that he had done the probably most spontaneous thing in his entire life and first now thought about the consequences of them. She smiled, feeling the warmth she since long had come to associate with the detective inspector spread throughout her body. She acted without thinking, falling into a run. Within seconds she was close enough to throw herself into his embrace. He stumbled backwards with the force of her body running into him, totally taken by surprise. He had not seen her come and his suitcase dropped to the ground with a small thud, but within seconds he had gathered his composure, his arms surrounding her back, pressing her closer to his body. She lay her head down onto his shoulder. Feeling him. Smelling him. The warm feeling inside of her was still intact and a strong emotion of contentment was added to it as she relaxed into his embrace. She could feel his chest rising and falling with his breathing as it was pressed against her. He was here!

~ *** ~

Just like she had thought, Jack Robinson did not really have sex with you. He made love to you! He had completely worshipped her entire body with both his hands and his lips. He was not as adventurous as some of her other partners and she would probably had thought him dull once, but he was Jack. What he lacked in adventure, he made up in passion and intimacy. She had never ever felt so close to someone she had had sex with.

After the pinnacle, she had cuddled up in his arms, content and completely satisfied. She found a small nook in his shoulder, perfectly created to cradle her head. She felt her body tingling all over at the bare memory of his touch. He still touched her. He did not seem to be able to stop. She draped an arm across his bare chest. Feeling his heart rate return to normal against her palm and his chest visibly rising and falling as his breath calmed down. She sighed a small, content sigh and nuzzled her nose into his neck. He turned his head and kissed her on the forehead. Yes, Phryne was a very physical lover indeed. Sometimes though, the physicality of that love just ran deeper.


End file.
